


a little home

by satendou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Double Vaginal Penetration, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satendou/pseuds/satendou
Summary: you have had a terrible day and daichi would be remiss if he didn’t help you feel better. if asahi happens to arrive home just in time to join in the fun, well, who are you to complain?
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader/Sawamura Daichi, Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	a little home

**Author's Note:**

> written for a friend and posted with their permission, which is why this is so on the nose.

You slammed the door of your apartment shut behind you, nearly screaming in aggravation as you kicked your shoes off hard enough that they bounced off the wall.

Thinking you were alone, you nearly jumped out of your skin when Daichi’s voice reached your ears. “Long day?”

Whipping around, you scanned the room, but he was nowhere in sight. The deep anger in your chest ebbed away at the sound, but it was replaced with an irrational anxiety when you couldn’t find him. “Dai? Where are you?”

“The bedroom, love.”

You followed his voice and found him just shedding his uniform, hanging his utility belt on the hook next to his jacket in the closet. “You’re home. I thought you were supposed to be working all night on that new case.”

“The suspect turned himself in, so they let us off at the normal time,” he said, turning to you with a smile which fell when he caught sight of the dark circles and the frown. There was a sparkle to your eyes that wasn’t happiness at seeing him, though that was there too. No, you were ready to cry and that could only mean one thing. “Oh, baby, come here.”

It was the final straw. 

The tears spilled over and fell down your cheeks before you could fight it, the sympathetic, warm glow in his eyes an instant comfort even if he looked ready to go out and pick a fight. And he would, if you gave him permission. But you both knew you wouldn’t. Even if she hurt you time and again, she was still your mother and you didn’t want her and your partner going at each other.

But that didn’t mean the things she did and the things she said stung or aggravated you any less. You wondered for the hundredth time what you had done to make her treat you like that as your tears soaked his undershirt. 

Daichi could already tell what you were thinking. No matter how many times him and Asahi had told you that none of it was your fault, you always fell back on feeling guilty, thinking you were overreacting or that it was something you had done. Only time and distance would give you perspective, but you couldn’t give yourself either. Or rather,  _ she _ wouldn’t give you either. 

But he wasn’t going to push you. You would have to figure it out for yourself, and in the meantime, he would be there to support you.

While he rubbed your back, his lips pressing to your hair in soothing kisses, he fished his phone out of your pocket and sent a quick text to Asahi. It was a familiar one, and one he would no doubt understand.

“Let me get finished and then we can go relax and you can tell me all about it. Asahi will be home soon, too,” he said, pulling back enough to press a quick kiss to your forehead.

You moved to sit at the edge of the bed, watching him slowly undress, his issued pants unzipped and hanging low on his hips, revealing his boxers underneath. He pulled his shirt over his head, his back muscles rippling with the movements. Even years after he’d quit playing volleyball competitively, he kept up his physique playing with the community teams. He was good at teaching children and well liked, and made a solid foundation as captain of your neighborhood team. It also had  _ other _ benefits, such as making good eye candy.

His shoulders shook and you caught his eye in the mirror, shrugging. “I like what I see.”

His pants slid down his toned legs and were followed by your eyes, just drinking him in. They were replaced with a pair of basketball shorts, and then he came to stand in front of you and you parted your legs willingly. He slotted himself between your thighs, pushing you back until you were laying flat on the bed.

“I know I said we’d relax, but your staring has distracted me. I think I should return the favor,” he said, his voice husky and amused. His fingers danced up your inner thighs, covered by your jeans until they landed on the button. When he heard no disputes, he flicked it open and pulled the zipper down, tugging your jeans halfway down your thighs followed by pushing your shirt up to your neck, displaying your bra.

Pressing open mouthed kisses all over your stomach elicited a giggle, and he chuckled against your skin, his fingers kneading the soft flesh of your hips. He paved a trail up your ribs with his lips and hands, nudging you to arch so he could unclasp your bra. The way your breathing deepened as his fingers cupped just under your breasts, bouncing them and listening to your giggles, made him smirk. The noises changed right to gasps as his mouth found your nipple, flicking his tongue over the bud. Your back arched and a small moan escaped as he sucked, your fingers finding his hair and tugging him closer, as if he was planning to go anywhere. 

Letting his fingers wander down further, they ghosted over your clit, gathering the slick already there and circling it with two fingers. When he switched to your other, neglected nipple, they slid further down, splitting your folds and prodding one finger into your wet, needy hole. Your hips rolled, fingers pulling at his hair while he curled that finger inside of you. Sparks of pleasure flooded through you, the moans growing louder and more garbled.

“Daichi, please, more,” you begged, trying to throw your legs over his shoulders, forgetting you were still wrapped up in your jeans. You whined when Daichi pulled away, laughing at the angry tug at his hair and wrapping his fingers around your insistent wrist.

“Wait, baby, give me a second.” 

Your pants were off and thrown over his shoulder, landing with a muffled  _ whump _ somewhere near the closet, but you were too preoccupied to notice as Daichi had thrown your legs over his shoulders and dived back in. Your voice cracked around the noise you made, your thighs clenching around his head as his tongue flicked across your clit so fast you were seeing stars. His fingers slid back into your tight heat and he groaned around your clit as he watched you cup your own tit, tweaking your nipple while you tugged at your hair. Your pussy made the most delicious noises, so wet for him and he worked a third finger into you for your trouble. Curling his finger just right, your hips jerked in his hold, nonsensical pleading leaving your lips as you hurtled toward the edge.

Your stupor broke at the sound of a door clicking shut, and you opened your eyes to find Asahi staring at you with an amused grin. 

“Well, what do we have here?” he asked, loosening his tie as he set his bag down on the dresser.

“Dessert,” Daichi responded, barely moving away from your still sensitive clit as he said it, and the movement of his lips against it sent little shocks of pleasure. With his fingers still buried in your pussy, you weren’t sure if you were in heaven or hell.

“Before dinner? Dai, you ought to know better,” Asahi said, flicking the buttons on his shirt open.

Your eyes rolled as Daichi returned his attention to your clit, taking it a little slower now, giving Asahi a show without your permission. The pleasure built up quicker than you were expecting and you shook with your orgasm, clamping down tight around Daichi’s head. You kept your eyes on Asahi as long as you could, enjoying the slight flush on his cheeks until the pleasure forced your eyes to shut.

“Damn, _____, you really are beautiful, you know that?” Asahi whispered, pushing strands of hair out of your face and smiling when you grinned up at him. “Think you have the energy for some more?”

“Always,” you whispered, tugging on his hand. 

Instead of coming down to you, he pulled you up, cupping the back of your head and capturing your lips with his. Delving his tongue into your mouth, you tasted coffee just the way he liked and a hint of strawberries-- probably from the strawberry mochi he always bought at lunch. His fingers threaded in your hair and yours followed suit, tugging his hair from it’s high bun and sighed at the softness.

“Don’t hog her, Asahi,” Daichi said, setting your legs down. But he didn’t move back from you.

Instead, you felt the bed dip where he put his weight down and, when Asahi pulled back, you saw that Daichi had braced himself on one arm over you. You had a sudden flash of overwhelming, unadulterated love for him as he stared down at you with gentle, if not mischievous, eyes. He never judged you, never pushed you about certain  _ sensitive  _ topics, but always offered an ear no matter how much he disliked what he heard. But it was only ever because he hated what it did to you.

Thinking like that, you turned to look at Asahi, who was stripping himself of his pants and flushed pink when he caught you looking. A smile still spread across his lips, as quick as ever and the gentle glint in his eye told you that Daichi had told him about your day already. 

Tears burned your eyes again, but for an entirely different reason. Overwhelming love flowed through you and, as if Asahi could read it on your face, he rushed over. Daichi must have seen it too because your lips were suddenly occupied and your mouth filled with his tongue, tasting everything.

You moaned into his mouth while he shuffled around, leaving the space between your legs unoccupied. As you were about to complain-- or try to, you weren’t sure how yet-- fingers were prodding at your still wet slit, one and two and then three fingers sliding in so easily it was almost embarrassing.

Muffled moans left your lips as you realized that  _ both  _ of them had filled you, and it was probably Asahi’s gentle touch against your clit. The thought was enough to drive you right to the edge and a sharp pulse of pleasure shooting from your cunt through the rest of you had your back arching and your hips rolling. They scissored and flexed inside you, stretching your pussy out to prepare you for what was to come. A fourth finger prodded gently, questioning just as Daichi pulled away from your lips.

“Please, I want it, want  _ you _ ,” you babbled as soon as you were free. The fingers of one hand curled into Asahi’s and he took the hint, winding his fingers between yours as he smiled. There was the most delicious stretching sensation and the dam broke, pulses of pleasure flowing through you and moans leaving your lips as you soaked their fingers.

“You’ll have us, baby, just wait,” Asahi said, lifting your ragdoll body up easily so that he could slide underneath you, your trembling legs settled on the outside of his, leaving you spread open to them. Like Daichi, he kept his physique up even after leaving competitive volleyball, helping the community teams. You were already so tired from two mind blowing orgasms in as many minutes, but still you reached up, threading your fingers through his hair. You tilted your head to the side at his nudging and felt his lips on your neck followed by his teeth nibbling. Giggling, you turned and pressed your lips to his, feeling his curl up against yours.

He knew you had had a rough day thanks to Daichi, but he had already known before that that you would. It always ended rough when you went to hang out with your mom. Either you hadn’t done something right, or you didn’t come see her enough, or your relationship was immoral and wrong, or any other number of things she could come up with to make you feel guilty and insecure. There was no reason for her to do those things to you that he could see. You may not be perfect, but you were you and more than enough for him and Daichi.

He reached up to cup the back of your head, holding you to him just a little longer while Daichi settled between your legs. 

It was about then you realized you could feel both of them settled against your slit and another thrill of pleasure coursed through you. You weren’t even sure how you could still want more after but the way your pussy clenched around nothing at the idea of both their thick cocks filling your tight hole out told you that you  _ did _ .

Daichi rooted around for a moment in the nightstand for the bottle of lube you kept on hand for just such occasions as this. He started with his own, slicking it all over his cock, which throbbed at the thought of sliding into your hot cunt. Then he moved onto Asahi’s, watching his partner’s eyes close tight and his forehead come to rest on your shoulder. Your eyes were locked on the way Daichi’s hand wrapped around Asahi’s cock, pumping it slowly and watching the precum bead at the tip. 

When he was sure they were both lubed up good, he slid his slicked fingers back into your pussy, making sure you were nice and wet and loose, and smirked when you clenched around him. Nodding to Asahi, he watched as his partner lined up with your slit, prodding and sliding slowly into you and the way your lips stretched taut around him. Your shaky breath reached his ears and his smirk widened.

“Sure you can take us, love?” he asked, tapping the head of his cock against your clit and you trembled.

_ As if I haven’t taken both of you a hundred times before _ , you thought, letting your head fall back on Asahi’s shoulder. His chest rose and fell unevenly against your back, his breath puffs of hot air against your ear as he chuckled. “Yes, Dai,  _ please _ , I can take it. I need it, both of you, inside me  _ please _ .”

He listened to your whiny babbling, almost slurring in your desperation for Daichi, and took pity on you.

“Stop teasing her, love. She sounds so desperate and she’s asked so nicely,” he said, kissing your shoulder.

Daichi laughed and began to press slowly in, and all three of you moaned at the tightness, the stretching, the rub of their cocks inside you and against one another.

Your eyes rolled into the back of your skull, your back arching and you were sure you stopped breathing but it was worth it when Daichi settled to the hilt inside of you. You were trembling in their arms, your back still bowed and Asahi beat him to cupping your heaving tits, tweaking the already hard nubs, rolling them between his fingers. He enjoyed just watching though, and the way you gasped and dug your nails into the bedcover when he pulled out and slid back in slowly, testing if he could move without hurting you.

When you only moaned and moved your hand to wrap around Asahi’s wrist, he groaned and let loose. Underneath you, Asahi rocked his hips, not moving much but rubbing every sweet spot inside your pussy, leaving you a drooling, whited out mess. He could feel your legs trying to close, thighs clenching with every thrust while an endless stream of noises left your lips. Daichi’s pace was rougher, faster, providing friction against Asahi’s cock and he moaned Daichi’s name into your hair.

Fingers threaded through your hair and your eyes fluttered open, locking onto Daichi’s intense gaze and your lips parted. The pressure let up and he cupped your chin instead, his thumb sliding between those spread lips, his eyes narrowing.

“ _ Suck _ .”

Obediently, your lips wrapped around his thumb, your tongue laving the pad of his thumb as you stared up at him.

“Good girl. You’re so beautiful, _____, you know that?” Asahi whispered, pinching your nipples and tugging, feeling you spasm around them. The slick squelching coming from your pussy combined with the praise of the two enormous men towering over you, stretching you out and stuffing you full, was sending you into a stupor. 

The glide and pull of their cocks inside of you, sliding over every overstimulated sweet spot inside of you and the grind of Daichi’s coarse curls against your clit was forcing loud moans and cries of their names from your lips as you hurtled toward the edge for the third time that evening. Your toes curled as the pleasure expanded, your nails digging into Asahi’s wrist as he began to roll your nipples again, almost screaming his name as Daichi forced himself so deep into you that you could feel his head kiss your cervix and you came, clenching down around them so hard they both gasped, twitching inside of you.

You twitched with little aftershocks as Daichi continued to thrust, seeking his own pleasure while Asahi continued to roll gently into you. Both their pleasures mounted at the way you fluttered around them, so tight it was almost choking their cocks, your moans quieted now and intermingled with gasps and panting.

“Cum, please, Dai, Asa, please,” you cried as Daichi’s thrusts became rough and sloppy, his cock pulsing as his thumb forced its way between your lips again. The feel of your tongue wrapped around it, sucking on it like you would his cock, so good and tight and warm--

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he snarled, hilting himself deep as he came, covering Asahi’s cock with his hot cum while he filled you to the brim.

The sight of your lips wrapped around Daichi’s thumb and the squeal that left them as Daichi filled you up spiked Asahi’s own pleasure, but what sent him over the edge was when Daichi pulled out of you, a trail of his cum dripping out of you and covering his cock. His hips jumped up, thrusting a few more times as he used your tight pussy to milk himself off, his cum mixing with Daichi’s inside you. He could feel you trembling around him every time he struck your clit and felt a little guilty when he came down from his high.

“Sorry, love,” he said, leaving a trail of kisses up and down your neck and shoulders to make up for it. You had just cum three times, you needed a break.

While Asahi took care of settling you on the bed, Daichi fetched a warm cloth to clean the three of you up. Afterwards, once you were all dressed-- it took you a few minutes to regain feeling in your legs-- you moved to the kitchen, reheating the takeout Asahi had brought home at Daichi’s request.

“So, what happened today anyway that had you so upset?” Asahi asked, leaning against the counter beside you.

Daichi, at the microwave, turned to look at you from the corner of his eye. But, even though your face fell, you shrugged and smiled. 

“The usual. You aren’t good enough, you should be doing this or that or-- whatever. You know, it doesn’t really matter, because I get to come home to the two of you, and that will always make me feel better,” you said, taking Asahi’s hand. Your other came up and curled a strand of his hair around your finger, smiling up at him and receiving his signature gentle smile in return.

Daichi came up behind you, his arms curling around your waist and his head resting on top of yours, gazing softly at Asahi across from him, and then that gentle smile met his own lips.

“We’re always here for you too, _____.  _ Always _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> currently just one chapter, but i have tentative plans for others. dunno when they'll get done since this ship and these characters aren't really a huge favorite of mine. any future chapters probably won't relate back to this one.


End file.
